How We Fly
by Adreus
Summary: 1sentence — He's the whisper in her wind, she's the maiden in his sky. —Sothe/Micaiah.


**Notes: **For the 1sentence community at LiveJournal, fifty sentences about Sothe and Micaiah.

_Fire Emblem_ is property of Nintendo Co. Ltd. and Intelligent Systems. I do not claim any rights.

* * *

_How We Fly_

* * *

_03 – Memory_

It was impossible for her to sleep a night without reliving that memory – how he was so shy, how if she hadn't outstretched her hand he might be dead.

_01 – Ring_

Once, he stole her a ring; back then, he hadn't known what it meant (she did) and he was taken aback at first by her hug, but then he smiled and felt proud.

_22 – Journey_

They traveled to Crimea because she told them they should.

_32 – Farewells_

She didn't give him a chance to speak when she left 'for a few minutes.'

_43 – Search_

From Begnion to Gallia, he'd been looking all over for her and couldn't find her because she was looking for him too, so he stayed with someone else and she dared to look for him from country-to-country during a deadly war.

_44 – Hope_

Something nagged at her and told her when she lay in bed alone with only her first mistake that he might be lost forever and that she'd never see his bright green hair again, but her heart held hope.

_08 – Cold_

His gilded eyes were cold when she saw him again in the same alley where they'd first met.

_38 – Forever_

Sothe wasn't sure if it had been a year or a minute before he looked away, tears in his eyes but none in hers.

_06 – Hurricane_

Their official reunion was nothing short of a hurricane; Sothe had grown, and as a young man his emotions grew to the heights of quick piercing lightning.

_21 – Silence_

It had been after the calm of the storm when Yune told him that he should speak more – after the Mad King's War, one thing that made Micaiah fall ill was his more-often silence.

_42 – Talk_

The problem with finding Sothe again after the war was that he had grown in more than one way; the responsibility of giving _the explanation _fell on her.

_05 – Run_

The Begnion soldiers spotted the two easily because of their hair; Sothe automatically hoisted Micaiah onto his back and ran as fast as he could with her arms around his neck.

_02 – Hero_

Often times, Sothe would relay some old story about Commander Ike's heroic efforts over dinner and Micaiah would roll her eyes because she knew that Ike wasn't the only hero involved.

_04 – Box_

Edward found a large crate full of Begnion weaponry and supplies one evening, so while Leonardo practiced making simple dishes, Sothe taught Micaiah how to fight properly with a sword (according to him, anyway).

_17 – Promise_

She was told multiple times that he swore to protect her, and it had been mentally established that she'd do the same to him.

_45 – Eclipse_

"Commander Ike!" he shouted and the other slashed, and suddenly he felt blocked from the sun, because the moon was being cruel to its lesser equal.

_09 – Red_

Sothe's gifts were always silver, because unlike Pelleas he knew that red reminded Micaiah too much of blood.

_28 – Forgotten_

"Do you remember what those wars used to feel like?"

_23 – Fire_

To her, every battle had been another blazing flame trying to turn her to ashes.

_40 – Whisper_

_But there had been a whisper in the wind, waiting to force the flames away._

_26 – Ice_

To him, the battles had always felt like ice-cold water running down his skin and causing him to violently shiver.

_46 – Gravity_

_But there was a maiden in his sky, wielding light that would lift him up when the battle around him was pushing him down._

_27 – Fall_

Micaiah fainted quite a few times during the war, but this time around she was lucky enough to have someone who would catch her each time she fell.

_31 – Sacred_

Serenes Forest was a holy place full with rich sacred heron blood, the likes of which flowed through her veins.

_20 – Talent_

"You're a good thief," Nolan told Sothe the night Micaiah had suggested they wed, "You've done a good job on her heart."

_33 – World_

"I never wanted to travel Tellius, to be honest; I preferred Nevassa, where I'd always lived, where I met you."

_07 – Wings_

"Have you ever wanted to fly on a pegasus?" she asked him softly, and he thought silently that he'd already been – this feeling was much better.

_47 – Highway_

"Pegasi aren't that amazing," Sothe assured her the next day, "but if you want to travel the skyway, I think I can help," and he took her to the balcony where stood a pure white pegasus, from him to her.

_10 – Drink_

She refused to heal him when he returned that one morning with a hangover, because he'd left her up and worried all night.

_35 – Fever_

But she didn't mind as much when he sneezed because the previous day he hadn't warn a cloak, because this time she at least knew where he'd been.

_11 – Midnight_

Some nights, she couldn't sleep and found their bed feeling rather empty, only to find him atop the roof watching Nevassa's empty streets in the dark.

_12 – Temptation_

On those same nights, Sothe felt like running away from their new life, but it was her that made him resist the temptation.

_13 – View_

The view from there wasn't that bad either.

_14 – Music_

"A new song was written about the Silver-Haired Maiden yesterday," he informed her at breakfast, "but the beat didn't really capture your spirit."

_15 – Silk_

He loved it most when she donned silk; he loved the way the cloth felt against his skin and fell against hers.

_16 – Cover_

He loved it more when he noted the way the lovely fabric covered her so modestly but still revealed to him just the right amount.

_34 – Formal_

"As the crowned King and Queen of Daein, you must dress _properly_," the woman pointed out Sothe's outfit in distaste, and moments later he found himself in something too puffy for his liking.

_25 – Mask_

"A masquerade ball?" and she knew immediately who the one with the emerald green masque would be.

_48 – Unknown_

He, however, hadn't known that the elegant butterfly masque belonged to his very own maiden, because she'd insisted that it be a surprise, and it was a pleasant one.

_29 – Dance_

He held his hand against her waist and she held hers on his shoulder; they moved slowly in their uncomfortable clothing, but it felt right.

_41 – Wait_

Everyone had their moments; Sothe was unusually slow on the uptake when it came to his, so sometimes Micaiah had to do his jobs herself – not that she minded.

_39 – Overwhelmed_

She exclaimed at the sight of him: "You look exhausted!" and to be honest, Sothe was very, very, tired; but the single kiss of appreciation was enough for him to go through the nuisance of the day all over again.

_24 – Strength_

Tormod: Remind me never to arm wrestle my wife. –Sothe.

_18 – Dream_

"I had a lovely dream the other night," Micaiah was blushing when he told her ever so softly, "Tell me, and I'll make it come true."

_19 – Candle_

When the light burned out, they found it all the better.

_49 – Lock_

Once, they'd forgotten to lock the door properly when they mated, and poor Leonardo - who was their current guest - had accidentally witnessed what he'd hoped he'd never would.

_36 – Laugh_

Leonardo was good-natured so he shook it off with a nervous laugh, but they were embarrassed and wondered why Micaiah's foresight couldn't have warned them.

_50 – Breathe_

They had both been anxious when they knew it was coming, and when the boy took his first breath of life, Micaiah's hand only squeezed his tighter.

_30 – Body_

The petite body was soft and looked smaller than before in his hands, and Sothe just couldn't bring himself to believe the golden-eyed child was theirs.

_37 – Lies_

"You lied that day," when Micaiah looked at him questioningly, he explained: "I'm going to father my own children."

* * *

**Notes**:

**21 - **Micaiah's bird, not the goddess.  
**37 **- This refers to Micaiah in Part 1; "Oh yes, Commander Ike, hero of Crimea, father of Sothe's children..."


End file.
